


dream come true

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, light spanking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara discovers something about Felicity while training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream come true

Sara hadn't meant anything by it, Felicity was sure. But after Felicity had managed to land a hit to Sara's shoulder and the sparring came to an end, Sara had reached down and slapped Felicity's ass. The IT girl couldn't help the spike of want that zinged down her spine and made her _clench_.

Felicity looked at Sara in shock and not a small amount of lust, and she got a raised eyebrow and cocked head in return. Felicity started to babble. “I'm just gonna go, uh, run a diagnostic on the computers; it's been a week, and you never know when a virus or an infiltration may happen, so—“

Before she could run off, the assassin grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her own body. Felicity yelped, her hands falling to Sara's breasts in her haste to balance herself. Felicity was beet red and her eyes were transfixed to her hands, as if she didn't believe what she was feeling right underneath them. Then Sara smacked her ass again, gripping it hard and pulling Felicity into her. “Like that, do you?”

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, but her mouth was captured in a kiss. Mouth falling open in shock, she didn't have the chance nor brain function to reciprocate before Sara pulled away. Blue eyes pinned Felicity to the spot and Sara said,“Beauty, brains, and kinky. A dream come true.”


End file.
